Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -60\% \times \dfrac{18}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{18}{20} \times 100\% = 90\%$ Now we have: $ -60\% \times 90\% = {?} $ $ -60\% \times 90\% = -54 \% $